


Movie Plot AU

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Week August 2015 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Cartinelli Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jurassic Park!</p>
<p>Featuring:</p>
<p>Peggy “I will shoot everything” Carter</p>
<p>Angie “Fuck that, fuck this, fuck everything” Martinelli</p>
<p>Howard “For Science” Stark</p>
<p>Tony “I cannot stay out of trouble” Stark</p>
<p>Edwin “I do not think this is a good idea” Jarvis</p>
<p>Anna “I bake cookies scarier than you” not-yet-Jarvis</p>
<p>Jack “I fucked up” Thompson</p>
<p>Doctor “But they’re all females” Sousa</p>
<p>Dottie “This did not go as planned” Underwood </p>
<p>Ms. Miriam “Nothing will go wrong under my surveillance” Fry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Plot AU

**Author's Note:**

> Try to figure out who is playing as who from the original movie!

On a beach with far too many restaurants, Dottie Underwood meets a shifty fellow and they exchange words. Bills pass and a highly specialized can too. Things wrap up nicely and Dottie heads back to the island.

 

“Pegs, ferns like these went extinct in the Cretaceous period, this is ama-“

A diplodocus herd, a majesty Peggy would never forget, walked to their left. Pterosaurs flew with them, taking insects from the great beasts’ sides. Peggy gaped from the jeep, there were more species here than she’d personally dug up. 

Howard Stark smiled, both his specialists were enraptured. Even the state lawyer, Jack Thompson, and his ‘expert’, Edwin Jarvis, were impressed. It was going to be a very good weekend.

 

They reached the park center just in time to meet up with Anna and Tony, Howard’s son. 

“Dad! The park looks awesome, can I take apart one of the cars?” 

Howard smiled, “Tomorrow, I’ll take apart a car with you, but today you’re going to tour with these fine ladies and gentlemen!” Howard tuned to Anna, “Would you care to join them?”

Anna shook her head, “I have a few too many things to check on, next time though.”

Howard nodded, “Excellent, everyone, this is Anna, my chief security officer.”

Greetings were passed and Edwin felt his heart flutter. He then chastised himself for such silliness. 

 

Howard took them to the labs and Peggy all but broke into the place. A doctor, Sousa by his name tag, came to explain the dinosaurs’ early life to them. 

“We pretty much grow our dinosaurs.” 

Angie frowned, “how do you account for the loss of genomic material?”

Sousa smiled, “Ah, we fill in the gaps with frog DNA.”

Peggy stared at the eggs just starting to hatch. 

Jarvis frowned, “How do you keep them from reproducing?”

“They’re all females.”

“Are these velociraptors?”

“Yes Doctor Carter.”

“You know they’re going to find a way to reproduce right?”

Howard scoffed, “Mr. Jarvis, that’s absurd!”

“It may seem so, but life finds a way.”

 

In one car, Jarvis sat with Peggy. He liked Peggy, she was obviously smart and her snarky comments were quite fun to banter to. Angie, because the world hated Peggy, stayed with Anna when they came across a sick triceratops. Peggy did not like Jarvis at first, his chaos theories were much too ridiculous, but when he wasn’t blathering, he was quite good company. 

In the other car, Jack sat with an increasingly annoying child. They’d just stopped outside of the T-Rex compound and nothing was happening. 

“Don’t touch anything, it’s probably expensive.”

Tony ignored him.

 

Elsewhere Dottie set a virus loose and all hell broke loose.

 

Anna, Angie, Howard, and Ms. Fry watched as the vehicles stopped, watched as the fences shut down, and watched as the cameras corrupted. 

“Anna, will you please go retrieve my son?” Howard hadn’t looked this grim since his own parents’ deaths. 

Anna nodded, “Of course.” 

“I’m going with you.” 

 

Peggy hated kids. They were loud, obnoxious, and couldn’t follow orders. Tony was the epitome of all of the characteristics. 

“Are you going to leave me like him?”

“No, Tony, I will never leave you.” 

She didn’t know where Jarvis was and she couldn’t really worry about him right now anyway. The T-Rex was back and it was pushing their car over the cement wall.

“Hold onto me Tony!”

 

“Peggy! Peggy!” It was raining and Angie could see a car over the edge of the embankment. The other was empty. 

“Tony! Mr. Thompson! Doctor Jarvis!” Anna had a torch and an elephant gun, neither would help her against the beast that made those tracks. 

Anna found what was left of Jack and Angie found Edwin more battered than bruised. 

“We need to get him out of here.” Anna frowned, he’d broken at least his leg.

“Peggy!” 

Edwin woke to the beautiful sight of Anna’s worried face, “Ah, I didn’t think I’d make it to heaven.” 

Anna blamed the blush on adrenaline, “Doctor Martinelli, we need to get him back.”

“Peggy!”

“Uh, guys?”

“Doctor Martinelli, we need to go now!”

The T-Rex burst from the trees, Anna thanked every god she knew of for four wheel drive. Jarvis thanked every god he knew for Anna. Angie cursed in Italian, a lot.

 

Dottie Underwood couldn’t see through the rain. She skidded out and cursed. A dilophosaur left her vehicle driverless.

 

“They’re flocking, like birds.” Peggy walked with Tony in an open field. “Tony, do you know what those are?” 

“Uh, yeah, uh, gal, galios, Gallimimus!” Tony smiled and then frowned, “Uh, they’re coming right for us.”

Peggy grimaced, “Shit”

 

“So, how do we get the power back on?” Angie was not doing well. Her lover was out on a dinosaur riddled island and it seemed like anything could get loose. Not to mention, Jarvis was only just patched together. 

Ms. Fry frowned, “I can’t override Dottie’s virus, we can try a whole park restore, but we don’t know if anything will even turn back on.” 

Howard was beyond furious, “Is there anything else we can do?” 

“Not that I know of.”

“Then do it!” Howard barked.

Ms. Fry sighed, “Alright, hold onto your pants.”

Anna muttered at a computer screen, “You had to mess with the raptor cage didn’t you?”

 

“Is it on?” Tony looked up at the steel cables.

“I do not think so,” Peggy climbed up and threw a stick at it. She shrugged and touched the cables. The scream she gave off could curdle milk.

Tony screamed.

Peggy laughed.

Tony cursed at her.

Peggy scolded him.

 

“This is taking too long, she should be back by now!” Angie was not patient. Anna realized this, however, there was certainly merit in what she said. 

“I’ll go and find her.” Anna set her jaw, she was going to need a bigger gun.

“I’ll go with you.”

Howard frowned, “Wait shouldn’t I go?”

Anna grimaced, “Mr. Stark, no offence, but you’re worse in the field than an untrained civilian. 

Jarvis frowned, “Be careful, both of you.” His eyes lingered on Anna and she smiled.

 

“Run! Now!” 

Angie took off and didn’t stop until the door slammed shut behind her. 

“Alright Mr. Stark, where am I going?”

She found the switch box and began.

 

“Come on Tony, just a little further!” Peggy sighed, she really hated kids.

“But that’s a really long way down!”

A loud buzzer sounded and Peggy frowned, “Then jump Tony! I promise I will catch you!”

“Are you crazy??”

“Jump Tony!”

Tony leapt as Angie threw the final switch. 

 

Angie turned and sighed in relief. An arm fell over her shoulder and she jumped in surprise, “Oh! Ms. Fry you scared me-“

The arm continued over her shoulder and fell on the ground. 

“Merda! Cazzo! Accidenti!” Angie ran. 

She heard the raptor behind her and she didn’t slow down.

 

Peggy and Tony made it back to the compound. The phones were working. “Mr. Stark?” 

“Dr. Carter?”

“The phones are working”

 

Peggy went out to the back of the building to be intercepted by Angie.

“Peggy!” 

 

Tony was eating. He was hungry and Anna found him there at the buffet. 

“Tony!” 

“Ms. Anna!” Tony ran to her and stopped, “You’re hurt!” 

“It’s just a scratch buddy.”

That’s when she looked up and saw the raptor silhouette. 

 

Peggy heard Anna cursing before she saw her. The sounds were coming from the direction Tony went. If she ever saw Howard Stark again, Peggy was going to kill him. She ran, Angie was already on her heels.

They got to the control room and Tony practically flew to the computer.

“Hey Anna.”

“Yes Doctor Carter?”

“Do you think raptors can open doors?”

“Tony, how fast can you get the door locks back online?”

“Trying”

 

Howard was on the line.

A crash of glass came to his and Edwin’s ears.

“They’re coming through the glass!”

Howard paled enough Edwin thought he’d pass out.

 

Anna hated dinosaurs. She hated skeletons. She hated amusement parks. She hated running out of bullets. 

“Come on you dicks! I’ve seen cookies scarier than you!” 

It wasn’t working, they were surrounded. 

A roar that went straight to their bones sounded above them. 

Then there was more running.

 

“Dad!”

Howard had Jarvis in a jeep outside, how he got there Peggy didn’t know. She didn’t care either.

“Mr. Stark, after careful deliberation, I have decided not to endorse your park.”

“As have I.” His jaw set as he pressed on the gas.

 

They rose in the helicopter and Howard looked down over his burning dream. He sighed and patted his other dream. One out of two isn’t so bad.

Peggy and Angie leaned against each other, they wouldn’t be going to work tomorrow.

Edwin smiled at Anna and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

Chaos indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli as a part of the Cartinelli Week hosted on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I didn't really like this one much. But I really enjoyed Anna and Jarvis' relationship and Peggy's and Tony's. I just like seeing different sides of these characters I suppose.


End file.
